


Matter of Fact

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Some rumors are just that: rumors.But others are matters of fact.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Matter of Fact

**Author's Note:**

> WoL: Havhik Brodeur  
> -He's the WoL only in name and doesn't actually want anything to do with the duties that people are constantly trying to force on him. He hates the Scions, and avoids them like the plague until post-SB and ShB. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The rumors that reached his ears about the Warrior of Light were familiar to him. Always whispered in the corners of bars or discussed in hushed tones on the sidelines of the streets of near every city and town he traveled through. 

_ He only cares about the weight of his purse. _

_ He’s callous and rude, and doesn’t always help those who seek his aid.  _

_ He once worked for the dirty coin of the Brass Blades in Ul’dah! _

_ The women who work as his retainers are practically living in slave labor! Their debts will never be paid off with how little he pays them.  _

_ A womanizer, that Warrior of Light is said to be. Such a shame that a man like that is being hailed as a hero. _

Rumors. Usually baseless and just a form of entertainment for the people who didn’t know how to live their own lives. But in his case, these rumors were matters of fact. Well, except the ones about his retainers. Ayrien and Quelidorea were in no form of debt to him, and he paid them handsomely; no reason to trust someone with your belongings if you’re going to treat them like shit. 

In fact, they were two of the three people who had earned the right and the trustworthiness to handle his affairs and belongings. Yes, he’s bedded them both on numerous occasions, but consensual tumbling as a friendly benefit had begun long before they’d even considered interviewing with the Retainer Vocate. 

Havhik put a cigarette between his lips, lighting the butt end as he walked away from an approaching townsperson likely looking to seek his aid for some meaningless fetch quest or delivery. He had never cared for others, not since he’d been left an orphan in an unforgiving city, so he had little reason to care now. His title was not of his own making, and he would never live up to the expectations of those looking to him. 

He was no hero, and he never would be. 


End file.
